powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Style Guide/Twitter
Rangercrew posted a lot more links http://www.rangercrew.com/forum/showthread.php?24479-Follow-Rangers-Crew-on-Twitter Looks like some major updating to be done! some more https://twitter.com/johnnyyongbosch https://twitter.com/jdfffn Artunism (talk) 02:15, November 26, 2013 (UTC) ToQ 3gou! ToQ 3gou! https://twitter.com/lespros_riria Howling Snail (talk) 17:58, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Kyoryu Green https://twitter.com/mahooman Howling Snail (talk) 15:44, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Can someone please add him to the list? Howling Snail (talk) 22:14, June 8, 2014 (UTC) ORIGINAL KYORYU VIIIIOLEEEETO! Shigeru Chiba has a Twitter account. I advise you all to read his tweets in a very loud voice. https://twitter.com/1kamisama1 Howling Snail (talk) 22:46, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks, added. Robert Baldwin Robert Baldwin has a Twitter account now: https://twitter.com/grizzlybaldwin Howling Snail (talk) 20:37, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Kasumi Yamaya (Momoninger) Since the Ninninger cast's just been announced, here's Momoninger's Twitter account: https://twitter.com/minmin12344 Howling Snail (talk) 23:59, December 25, 2014 (UTC) :Added. Wow, you were so quick that we haven't even posted all the updates yet. Akira Nijino/ToQ 6gou Shin Nagahama's twitter account: https://twitter.com/shin_nagahama and is verified. Pat141elite (talk) 03:46, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Rose McIver I don't know how else to get it added, but this is Rose McIver's verified Twitter account https://twitter.com/imrosemciver Thantosiet (talk) 13:35, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Ninninger account Here two new Twitter account: *https://twitter.com/han_meg_han (Megumi Han/Kyuemon Izayoi) *https://twitter.com/itagakimizuki (Mizuki Itagaki/Tetsunosuke Saika the 22nd) Anpanmon (talk) 15:46, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Kininger He's just registered and been verified: https://twitter.com/nakamura__kaito Howling Snail (talk) 11:38, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Just bumping because it's not been added yet. Also, Momoninger needs moving to verified. Howling Snail (talk) 12:51, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Kyoryu Black https://twitter.com/SyuusukeSaito The Toei Hero Next account's been re-tweeting him so it's definitely him. Howling Snail (talk) 13:44, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Star Ninger! Wow! https://twitter.com/hideyatawada Howling Snail (talk) 02:00, December 5, 2015 (UTC) :Just saw that on Rangerboard. Added. Thanks! :) Zyuoh Elephant https://twitter.com/tsurugi_wtnb Howling Snail (talk) 17:46, January 8, 2016 (UTC) To add to this, the rest of the Zyuohgers: https://twitter.com/haruka_tateishi https://twitter.com/yanagi_miki_ https://twitter.com/box_nanba Howling Snail (talk) 15:16, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Bumping because they've not been added yet. Also there's The World now: https://twitter.com/naoki_kunishima Howling Snail (talk) 16:32, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Yellow Buster The existing Arisa Komiya listed is a fake. This new one is genuine: https://twitter.com/box_komiyaarisa I know it's genuine because her agency follows it. Howling Snail (talk) 17:16, June 29, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for the update - I have replaced the previous one with this one. Things like this are why we have them separated between verified and unverified. This one is unverified as well, but I agree it is likely official. We'll move it to verified if they give it the blue check mark. Kyurangers Green: https://twitter.com/the_sakurako Yellow: https://twitter.com/tetsuji_s_1206?lang=ja Howling Snail (talk) 21:18, December 25, 2016 (UTC) Red: https://twitter.com/takumi_kizu Orange: https://twitter.com/YosukeYou And Green and Yellow still need adding. Howling Snail (talk) 00:18, January 4, 2017 (UTC) Name Change Sakurako has changed her Twitter username to match her Instagram. It's now at https://twitter.com/coppe_e Howling Snail (talk) 19:08, July 30, 2017 (UTC) This still needs changing.Howling Snail (talk) 08:31, August 23, 2017 (UTC) Still needs changing. Howling Snail (talk) 17:50, September 6, 2017 (UTC) Still needs to be done. Howling Snail (talk) 14:47, December 3, 2017 (UTC) Lupin vs Pato This is Lupin Blue: https://twitter.com/unpre_ Couldn't find any more as of yet (Although both Reds are on Instagram). Also, Chameleon Green STILL needs her name updating (See last section). Howling Snail (talk) 10:03, January 12, 2018 (UTC) Update: Patren 2gou has registered an account: https://twitter.com/ryo_yokoyama Howling Snail (talk) 11:25, January 12, 2018 (UTC) Lupin Red: https://twitter.com/asahi_ito_0119 Howling Snail (talk) 11:31, January 12, 2018 (UTC) Another Name Change Chameleon Green has changed her username again. https://twitter.com/sakurako_offi Howling Snail (talk) 15:58, April 2, 2018 (UTC) This still needs doing. Especially because the old username has been taken by someone else. Howling Snail (talk) 19:03, December 6, 2018 (UTC) Tom Constantine Editor of the Tokusatsu Network, a news resource, and has appeared in Sentai at least once. https://twitter.com/TomConstantines --MrThermomanPreacher (talk) 19:37, June 12, 2018 (UTC) Ryusoulgers Black: https://twitter.com/kishidatatsuya_ Blue: https://twitter.com/27K_1224/status/1093010311349563392 Red: https://twitter.com/hayate_0408/status/1093003657820266497 Green: https://twitter.com/obara_yuito/status/1093014163205414914 Pink: https://twitter.com/12osaki_ichika/status/1093020980698435584 Also, as an added note, I'd like to draw your attention to Chameleon Green in the section above, who still needs her username updating on the page. Howling Snail (talk) 10:55, February 6, 2019 (UTC) Ryusoul Gold https://twitter.com/hyodo_katsumi Howling Snail (talk) 01:19, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Kiramager https://twitter.com/KIRAMAGER_toei Howling Snail (talk) 20:49, December 25, 2019 (UTC) Kiramager Cast Pink: https://twitter.com/p_miokudo Red: https://twitter.com/538Rio Blue: https://twitter.com/atom_mizuishi Mashin Jetta: https://twitter.com/genki_okawa Yellow: https://twitter.com/rui0915spsong Also the official Twitter still needs adding. Howling Snail (talk) 20:31, January 16, 2020 (UTC)